When You Fall In Love With a Writer
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "Lots of things might happen. That's the thing about writers. They're unpredictable. And if a writer falls in love with you, you can never die."


**A/N: This is mostly a drabble - besides the long intro which I'd call quote, haha. I hope you enjoy this :)  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! I'd really appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>"<em>What happens if you fall in love with a writer?<em>

_Lots of things might happen. That's the thing about writers. They're unpredictable. They might bring you eggs in bed for breakfast, or they might all but ignore you for days. Or they might wake you up for sex at three in the morning. Or make love at four in the afternoon. They might not sleep at all. Or refuse to speak to you after finding out you've never seen To Kill A Mockingbird. _

_But what happens if a writer falls in love with you?_

_This is a little more predictable. You will find your hemp necklace with the glass mushroom pendant around the neck of someone at a bus stop in a short story. The watch you always wear, the watch you own but never wear, the fact that you've never worn a watch: they suddenly belong to characters you've never known. And yet they're you. This might amuse you at first. Or confuse you. You might be bewildered when books turn into mirrors. You might try to see yourself how your beloved writer sees you when you read a poem about someone who has your middle name or prose about someone who has never seen To Kill A Mockingbird. These poems and novels and short stories, they will scatter into the wind. You will wonder if you're wandering through the pages of some story you've never even read. There's no way to know. And no way to erase it. Even if you leave, a part of you will always be left behind._

_If a writer falls in love with you, you can never die."_

* * *

><p>She awoke with a warm feeling washing over her. It felt nice so she didn't give heed to it and her eyes stayed closed, her breathing soft and soundless. When she felt something press against her eyes she fluttered her eyes open and let out a long sigh as she found him on her – kissing her everywhere.<p>

She turned to her side a bit and saw how early in the morning it was. Letting out a groan his eyebrows shot up and he squinted at her, nudged her side playfully and she chuckled.

"Stop it," she said between short breaths as he tickled her sides.

Stopping his ministrations, he rested his chin on her cleavage and inhaled her scent. Her hands found his dark locks and she pet him gently and lovingly, humming a soft tune with her dulcet voice.

"I just finished it," he mumbled after a few moments of silence between the couple.

"Hmm?"

"_It. _I finished."

"_Oh_," A smile tugged on her lips and she pulled him up to kiss her. "You know?" His nose brushed against hers and she bit her lip. "I should give you a reward, my dearest author," a smirk replaced her smile then as her hands crawled down his bod and she cupped him, his jaw falling.

"_Clare_."

* * *

><p>She had denied him to read the long story until he published it and he kept pushing on and on for her to take a glimpse of it at least. He had told her once that she was his personal editor and she just shook it off. But every now and then he'd ask for her opinion and she never deny him.<p>

The month before the story was published in paper and hard cover, she had told her husband that she was scared that he was going to be pushing her to buy it or at least to just _take _his copy every day until she read it like when he was reading _How To Kill a Mockingbird._

The young woman swore that when he was obsessed with that book it was the worst moments of her life with him.

But once the story came out she was the first to buy it and she was enthralled by the masterwork behind Eli Goldsworthy. She realized how he had touched on some detail.

She realized that he took small insignificant details from her every day life and had incorporated it in the story. She had a smile on her face the whole time reading the book and once finished, she couldn't help but cry.

Eli looked concerned - to say the least - when he saw her eyes stained red and her cheeks puffy. Biting his lip he hugged her on their bed and she held on to him tightly, not wanting to let go. His lips sought hers and she reciprocated eagerly and they fell onto the floor and made long love that made her heart skip several beats and her stomach to do back flips.

And she enjoyed every single moment.

Right after their intercourse he pulled her near him and kissed her softly. "You know, Clare Goldsworthy?" He whispered and she hummed in response, caressing his arm wrapped around her waist. "When we die, we'll still be together, here – in this world."

"And how is that?" She asked curiously, her eyes drifting off, sleep taking over.

"Because you live on in my stories and my name lives on the cover forever," he whispered, kissing her neck before she drooped her eyes shut.

_No matter what we'll be together._


End file.
